Typing text on a touch sensitive screen can be quite a challenge as trying to pinpoint tiny letters on the keyboards of many mobile devices leads to spelling errors. Although there have been many and various approaches trying to aid the typists they all assume a static representation of the virtual keyboard at a predefined location on the touch screen of the device. Typically, touch screen systems display a keyboard and deduce the intended user text based on the absolute defined locations of the letters on the on-screen keyboard. Given the deduced text, they do not adjust or adapt the keyboard, missing the opportunity to further decrease future typing errors